warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of Brambleheart and Cardinalblaze
By: Icy Happy Holidays! Intro Snowkit and Daisykit padded into the WindClan Medicine Den. "Oh, hello little kits," said Avalanchepaw. Fireheart turned around to see his apprentice with the two kits. "Avalanchepaw, why don't you take a visit to the fresh-kill pile, you deserve a break," he said to his apprentice. "Um, okay, Fireheart,' she said as she left the den. "Fireheart?" said Snowkit. "Yes," said Fireheart. "Can you tell us the story of Brambleheart and Cardinalblaze?" asked the fluffy white she-cat. "Yes please!" said her sister. "Of course," purred Fireheart. Chapter 1:The Night of the Dancing Fire in the Sky "Look at the sky, Windfrost," said Eaglefeather to his mate. "Wow, it looks like fire if dancing in it," she replied. "It's beautiful." A sharp pain shot through Windfrost. She let out a sharp scream. "W-What's wrong?" asked Eaglefeather with worry. "My kits, they're comming!" she yowled. He dragged her into camp. "Quick, get the medicine cat!" shouted Eaglefeather. The medicine cat, Breezeflower, ran up to him. "We need to get her to the Medicine Den, she is loosing far to much blood," she said. They carried her to the Medicine Den and laid her body down on a nest. Windfrost yelped in pain. "It's okay, it's okay," said Eaglefeather. The night pressed on. It took a long time before the first kit was born, and a longer while for the second. They were two toms. One was a silver tabby, like his mother. They other was reddish-brown, like his father. Both of the kits were perfectly healthy, but their mother was a separate question. "Will she live? Please tell me she will," said Eaglefeather with sadness in his voice. "I-I'm not sure, but I will do everything in my power to see that she does," replied Breezeflower. The reddish-brown kit's eyes opened the very same night that he was born. The first thing his yellow eyes saw was the flashing of the blue and green flames as they flew across the sky. His brother's eyes stayed shut, a show of patience, yet he still saw the flickering flames. Chapter 2: The day after Windfrost's and Eaglefeather's kits were born, Windfrost was still in the Medicine Den. Her eyes were closed, and Breezeflower feared that she had lost to much blood and that she would die. The green flames had vanished from the early morning sky. Eaglefeather was by his mate's side. Hopeing that she would open her eyes and all would be fine, but it did not happen. The redish-brown kit was awake, but his brother did not stir. "Eaglefeather," said Breezeflower as she put her tail on his shoulder. "I am doing everything I can, but you must give at least some of your attention to your kits." He did not reply. "Why don't you name them, they are such beautiful kits," suggested the medicine cat. "But that is something that the parents should to together," he replied, sadly with his head down. "Eaglefeather," said Breezefeather, trying to give him a hint. "I-I know, but-," he stopped talking and turned to face his kits. "The reddish-brown tom will be Cardinalkit, and the silver tabby tom will be Bramblekit," said Eaglefeather. That instant Bramblekit's eyes opened reveling two sparkling blue-green irises. "Why, his eyes look just like the fire in the sky last night!" exclaimed Breezeflower. Eaglefeather said nothing. Breezeflower sighed. "Pretty black she-cat, what's wrong with my mommy and daddy?" asked Cardinalkit. "Why, thank you, Cardinalkit, but my name is Breezeflower, the medicine cat. About your parents..." she trailed off, flattered by Cardinalkit's comment yet careful not to worry them. I thought flashed through her head. "Come now," she said as she lead them outside and into the nurrsury. "Petalstream, do you mind taking care of these kits for a while. There mother, well, you know," said Breezeflower. "Why of course! And may StarClan bless their mother's heart," replied Petalstream. Breezeflower nudged them towards the expectant queen, but they both took several steps back. "But I want our real mommy!" whined Cardinalkit. "I know sweety, I know. But Petalstream needs to take care of you for a while," replied Breezeflower. "No," he whimpered. "Breezeflower," said Petalstream. "Maybe it would be easier if you told them." "But," she objected. "I know that you don't want them to worry, but she is not dead yet, so there is still hope," interrupted the queen. "Kits," she said as the two brothers looked up at her. "Your mother is gravely ill. Well, not quite ill but she lost a lot of blood kitting. She is still alive, but barely. I-I'm sorry," said Breezeflower. The kits stood there, stunned. "So that's why she looked like she was sleeping," said Cardinalkit. teary-eyed. Bramblekit stood there, silent, with his head down in worry. Breezeflower pushed the kits to Petalstream and padded off. Chapter 3: Petalstream moved over to make room for the kits in her nest. "So your names are Cardinalkit and Bramblekit, right?" said the brown tabby she-cat. "Yes ma'am!" said Cardinalkit, getting over his sadness and replacing it with hope. Bramblekit nodded. "Bramblekit, I haven't heard you talk even since you came into this den," said the queen. "I've never heard you talk ever," said Cardinalkit. "Speak your name, son!" said Petalstream, encouragingly. "B-Bram-Bramb-ble-k-ki-kit," he muttered out. They just stared at him. Petalstream then said "Um, what was that, sugar?" "B-Br-ram-bl-le-k-ki-kit," he said, putting all of his effort into saying his name. "Um," said Petalstream as she thought. "What? Do you have something down your throat making you talk funny?" asked Cardinalkit as he opened up Bramblekit's mouth and looked down it. "Cardinalkit, stop it!" said Petalstream, sharply. Cardinalpaw sat down quickly to face her. "It's not you fault, honey," said the queen to Bramblekit, her voice filled with understanding. Three kits padded into the nurrsury. One was a large, golden tom with amber eyes. The other was a brown tom with yellow eyes. The last was a small, tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes. "Bearkit, Dustkit, and Streamkit, can you please go outside for a while?" said Petalstream, knowing how mean kits can be. "No, we're tired," whined Bearkit. "But we don't wanna," complained Dustkit. "Um, I can, if you want me to, Petalstream," said Streamkit. Petalstream sighed. "Can you say bird, Bramblekit?" asked Cardinalkit. Petalstream was unsure to let Bramblekit speak around Bearkit. For he, and his mindless brother, were awfully mean to other cats who they didn't like. "B-Bir-bird," said Bramblekit, stuttering heavly. Bearkit started laughing, and Dustkit soon followed. "Say it with me now," started Cardinalkit. "Bird." "B-Bir-Bird," said Bramblekit. "Ha, ha, ha! Look at that stupid kit! He can't even say bird right!" said Bearkit. "Yeah!" followed his brother. "He is not stupid!" yowled Petalstream. "Yeah, he's smarter than both of you furballs combined!" hissed Cardinalkit. Bramblekit seemed to shrink away. The other two kits continued to laugh at him. "Guys, stop it!" said Streamkit. The two kits stopped laughing to see what their sister had to say. "It's not his fault that he can't, um..." she trailed off, not wanting to hurt Bramblekit's feeling more than they have already been. "Sure, Streamkit," started Bearkit. "You can stay in here with your dumb boyfriend," said Dustkit as the two started to walk outside. "He's not my boyfriend!" hissed Streamkit. "And he's not dumb either!" she called after them. "Stupid toms," she muttered to herself. Bramblekit padded up to Streamkit and said "T-Thank-thank-y-you." "Your welcome, Bramblekit," replied Streamkit. Petalstream took Bramblekit to the medicine cat for advice. She said that she could give him "lessons" on word pronunciation. Bramblekit went to her den every day to practice. It seemed to help him a little, but he still stammered a lot. No matter how hard he tried, and how often he practiced, he could still not for the words very well. And Bearkit and Dustkit still made fun of him. Chapter 4: Dreams of Blue-Green Fire Six moons later... Breezeflower was fast asleep in her nest. A dream flashed through her mind. Flames of blue and green darted across the sky. Then she saw Bramblekit, his eyes the same color as the fantastical flames. She then saw his mother, Windfrost. No form of treatment had worked on her, and she now rests in a coma like state. Bramblekit press his nose against her flank, and his mother's eyes opened for the first time in six moons. Breezeflower awoke witha jolt. She padded outside her den and into her leader, Rosestar's, den. "Rosestar, I have a request..." she started. At sunhigh Rosestar began Cardinalkit, Bramblekit, Streamkit, Bearkit, and Dustkit's apprentice ceremony. "Bearkit, from now on your name will be Bearpaw and your mentor will be your father, Acornclaw." said the white she-cat with a rosey-pink tinge to her fur. "Duskit, your name shall be Dustpaw and your mentor, Featherbird." Featherbird let out a slight meow of disapiontment. "Streamkit, from now on your name shall be Streampaw, your mentor will be Petalstream." Petalstream's heart swelled with pride. Her kits had never been born, so she left the nursury back to the warrior's den on the day of the ceremony. "Cardinalkit, from now on your name will be Cardinalpaw. Your mentor shall be Blizzardflight." Stormflight, who was Cardinalpaw's and Bramblekit's uncle, let out a mew of exceptance. "Last, but not least, Bramblekit, your name shall be Bramblepaw. Your new mentor will be the medicine cat, Breezeflower. May StarClan light your paths, always." finished Rosestar. The new apprentices padded down and found their new mentors. Bramblepaw found Breezeflower and she took him inside the medcine den. "Bramblepaw," she started. The apprentrice turned to look at her. "I belive that you are the one who can bring Windfrost back to us." He stared at her in shock. "B-But how, c-can I save the l-life of my mother i-if I can hardly speak my-myself," he replied, remembering how Bearkit and Dustkit would bully him every day about it. "That has nothing to do with your ablities, Bramblepaw," Breezeflower said. "You must try." She pushed the tom into the room where Windfrost had laid for six whole moons. She looked frail, like dew fadeing in the morning sun. He pressed his nose against her snow white pelt. Her breathing was faint, like an echo drifting softly through a deep cavern. He saw a vison. He saw his mother in a dark forest with no moon or stars. She looked lost, confused. Several cats surounded her, and a tall, white tom padded out infront of her. "So you have finally come to join us," he said, surprisingly calm. "No! I will never be like you!" hissed Windfrost, taking several steps back. The tom, Bramblepaw knew, was her father, his grandfather, Blizzardfang. Blizzardfang, an evil cat. He was once a beloved medicine cat. StarClan shared their secrets with him, but they told him too much. His lust for knowledge, and eventualy power, drove him to murder, and maybe even insanity. He killed his mate, Icewillow, the former deputy to Rosestar. Spottedtail, his mate's sister who is now the current deputy, killed him to save many other lives from him. Bramblepaw steped out into the forest with his mother. He placed his paw on hers and they both vanished from that horrible place. "No!" hissed Blizzardfang as he pounced at the cloud of light that they left behind, but soon that vanished as well. Bramblepaw appreared in a moonlit forest, much different than the forest he left behind. "Bramblepaw, we have granted you with a gift to dispell all evil. May you heal the wounds that we have inflicked," ehchoed a voice. Bramblepaw opened his eyes in the medicine den, and so did his mother. Breezeflower gasped. Windfrost smiled and said "My son, my brave, brave son." News spread around the clan that Windfrost was awake. The whole clan celebrated, but Eaglefeather was no where to be found. He had waited so long to see his mate awake again, but he was not in the camp and no one could track his scent. Chapter 5: Treason Eaglefeather was at a place know to the clans as The Place of Shadow Water. Only the crulest, most evil cats go there, invcluding Blizzardfang when he was alive. It is beleived the water in the pool there can heal all wounds, even bring back the dead, but at a cost to the user: all of the good inside of them. Eaglefeather stood there for a while. "It's for Windfrost," he said, his judgement clouded. He drank some of the pitch black water... A search party was sent to find Windfrost's mate, but he was knowhere to be found. Cardinalpaw ran up to his mother with a freashly caught mouse with his mentor at his heals. "Slow down, Cardinalpaw," purred his mentor. "Never!" happily shouted Cardinalpaw. Windfrost was talking to Breezeflower by the medicine den with Bramblepaw at the medicine cat's side. Cardinalpaw droped the mouse by his mother's paws. "Stormflight, Cardinalpaw, and Petalstream, on a border patrol!" yowled Spottedtail. Cardinalpaw ran off to join the patrol, but his mentor stayed behind. "Windfrost," said the gray tom. "I need to talk to you, both of you actualy." "Bramblepaw, why don't you go and sort the herbs we colected today?" asked Breezeflower. The young apprentice nodded. "What is it?" asked Breezeflower and Windfrost to Stormflight. "It's just," he paused. "My brother, he's been waiting moons for you to awaken. But now that you are, no one can find him." He looked at the two she-cats, his gaze uncertain and filled with consern for his only brother. "I'm sure he'll turn up, he's just hunting or something," replied Breezeflower. Windfrost didn't awnser but glanced at the ground nervously. Eaglefeather began to make his way back to camp, but one could tell that there was something different about him. He said nothing, all he was doing was walking back to camp, but somthing just seemed evil about him. It was in his eyes, in his step, and it followed him like an ominous cloud. Through the trees surounding the WindClan camp, he saw his mate, alive and well. That minute, something broke inside of him, no matter if it was his heart or his sanity, he ran away and was never seen again any time soon... Chapter 6: Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Fanfiction